


Great

by Vanya



Category: Third Star
Genre: Cancer, Coping, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy, dying, life cut short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. James and Miles have a fight. Miles says something that hurts James and brings his biggest fear into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great

James frowned from where he sat as he listened to Miles yell at him. He wasn't taking the fact that James was feeling sorry for himself very well. Bill and Davy seemed to allow it, but Miles. God, did Miles have a problem with it. "So you're dying, is there anything we can do to change it? No! So fucking get over yourself Jim!" Chewing the inside of his cheek, James looked up at his friend and frowned a little. "What's up with you? I can't feel like this? Feel bad that I won't accomplish anything?! Don't get married or have kids? Even have a fucking relationship?! If you were in my shoes you would feel this way too!" He retorted, pushing himself up from the ground, making Davy move too. He wanted to help James, but when he was in a mood like this it was better to stay back and let him be. "Don't tell me what I would feel Jim, you don't know anything. You've never done /anything/. And now that times run out, you'll die and everyone will forget you!"

The words made everyone freeze. Even Miles. He regretted them as soon as they rolled off his tongue. Closing his eyes tightly the auburn haired man looked down at his feet. His eye stinging from the tears that were filling his eyes from his "friend's" words.

_You'll die and everyone will forget you._

Jim moved to limp away from the group, Davy getting up to follow after him. But the curly haired brunette stopped and back up when James swung at Miles. His fist connected hard with his chin and sent both men tumbling to the ground. Bill moved to check Miles, and Davy automatically went to James to make sure he was okay, only for his hand to be slapped away. Jim grabbed Miles collar and stared at him, tears were staining his pale face. "You were never there for me Miles. How the hell do you know what I could have done?! What I could do? If people would remember me or not. I don't care if you forget me." He said closing his eyes for a moment. Miles could feel Jim's hands shaking as they grasped him tightly. He felt horrible for what he had said to him. More than horrible. "Jim... I didn't... I'm sor---"

"Oh fuck you. I don't care." James dropped him to the ground and moved to push himself up without his cane. Davy looked at Miles, shaking his head, giving him a 'you're lucky I don't sock you one' look. "James, James? Wait James, stop a sec." Davy grabbed his arm and the brunette growled and pulled away from him. "Just leave me alone. Just for a little while Davy..." He whispered his name and it almost hurt. Taking a step back he nodded and let Jim limp away to be alone for a little while. Davy turned and looked at Miles. " 'You're going to die, and everyone will forget you'? What the fuck is wrong with you Miles?" The blond shook his head and stared at the ground. "I wanted to apologize." Bill sighed and looked up where Jim was. "It might take more then apologizin' to fix this Miles..." He said softly.

James played with his phone, there was no internet out here. Hell there were hardly any bars. He didn't really care. He had the song he wanted to listen to downloaded on the mobile so he could listen to it. He was down now. Really down. His mortality had been brought into perspective for him and his worse fear made a little more real. Pressing play the brunette closed his eyes and tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

_Being good isn’t tough_   
_But it’s also not enough_   
_What’s the use enduring birth_   
_If I can’t find what it’s worth._   
_I need dreams, I need plans._   
_I need you to understand._   
_And I remember what you said,_

_That I could be great._   
_So, so great._   
_I could be great,_   
_So, So great._

He frowned and took a moment to listen to the words. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He didn't have anytime left. There was nothing left to finish. Nothing left to be remember for. They would just have to remember how much he loved them. Wheeling his arm back, James sent his mobile flying into the sea, the song still writing in his head. Singing to him on the wind.

_I could be great. So, so great._

He sat there alone until it was almost dark. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and a nose nuzzled behind his ear making him smile. "James, it's getting cold. Please come back. Miles is sorry. He didn't mean to say it." Davy said in a soft voice, leaning his forehead against the back of James' neck. "Like we could ever forget you." The words brought a smile to his lips and he turned to look at his friend. "Davy, can you do something for me?" The brunette blinked and slowly nodded to him. "Yeah, whatever you want." James smiles and looked back at the setting sun, turning the sea a gorgeous orange color.

"Remember you were always loved by me." He whispered to him. Davy sat down and laced their fingers together. "I know you love me. You're a great friend. A great person." James looked over at him, and leaned his head against his shoulder, looking up as the stars started to shine above them.

_I could be great._


End file.
